Iris (The Sentinel)
Iris is the main villainess in an episode from the TV series The Sentinel (season 3, episode 3: “'The Girl Next Door'”). The episode was first aired in 1997. She is played by the actress, Meadow Sisto. Iris moves in next to one of the series’ heroes, Blair Sandburg. The geeky Blair falls for the attractive girl and shows himself to be forthcoming and helpful. The following day, he finds her locked inside the trunk his parked car, and frees her. Iris tells him that her ex-boyfriend confined her like this after a fight. She and Blair agree to meet again. As Blair tries to get closer to Iris, he fails to see that she is part of a drug trafficking ring that also includes her brother and ex-boyfriend. When he finally realises this, they take him as a hostage and force him to partake in transporting a load of heroin out of the country. However, a bigshot drug dealer named Artie Parkman is on their trail because of a broken deal. After a while, Iris and her brother get rid of the annoying ex-boyfriend and take Blair to a train station from where they want to smuggle the narcotics across the border. In a storage room, Iris orders Blair to get undressed so that they can tape the drugs onto his body. Holding him at gunpoint, she scoffs at her captive by pointing out that he did after all want to get naked in front of her. Iris pays her arrogance when the tables suddenly turn. Blair manages to knock out the brother and snatch the villainess’ gun. Before this reversal of fortunes, she has no choice but to submit to her former hostage. She is then led out of the storage room, arrogantly sneering at Blair who still holds the gun against her in the central hall. Iris tries to charm him by offering sex and to share the booty into three equal parts. Blair refuses, knowing he cannot trust this girl. Before they have made it out of the station, they are apprehended by Artie who seizes both gun and drugs. Outside, Iris tries to convince Artie that the two of them should work together. Artie agrees, on the condition that Iris kills Blair as a demonstration of reliability. The villainess willingly takes the gun at prepares to shoot the innocent Blair. However, reinforcements arrive just in time and the weapon is shot out of Iris’ hand. As Artie is pursued by the police into the station, Iris takes advantage of the general confusion, grabs the heroin and calmly walks towards Blair’s car in order to make her escape. Spotting her, the hero sneaks up behind the villainess and gently pats her shoulder. Turning around, a dumbstruck and speechless Iris now faces a broadly-grinning Blair. In the next scene, we see Blair’s colleagues from the police waiting for him outside the station as he pulls upfront with his car. Asked about the whereabouts of his “girlfriend”, he cheerfully remarks that his mom taught him always to put things back where he found them. He walks to the trunk, opens the lid, and reveals a cranky Iris trapped inside. Without a word, she sits up reluctantly with a mixed air of unease and defiance, obviously cross at having been captured by the somewhat nerdy Blair, and delivered to the police in such a humiliating way. Surrounded by officers and with nowhere to run, we can assume that she is arrested on the spot and led away to prison, where she is set to stay for quite some time. ' Girl081a.jpg md01.PNG md02.PNG md03.PNG Girl082.jpg md04.PNG md05.PNG md07.PNG md08.PNG md09.PNG md12.PNG md13.PNG md14.PNG md15.PNG md16.PNG ' Category:Live Action Villainess Category:1990s Category:Brunette Category:Kidnapper Category:Drug Queen Category:Pistol Category:Attempted Murder Category:Failed Seduction Category:Fate: Arrested Category:Humiliated Category:A Taste Of Her Own Medicine Category:Callous